Do You Remember?
by LeaveIt
Summary: What if Bobby left Narcotics just before Alex’s husband was killed and had worked with him there? Would Bobby remember Alex being at the surprise party his squad-mates threw to celebrate his transfer to MCS? Now with new improved M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: LO:CI characters not mine - unfortunately – nor are any characters you may recognise.

Summary: What if Bobby left Narcotics just before Alex's husband was killed and had worked with him there? Would Bobby remember Alex being at the surprise party his squad-mates threw to celebrate his transfer to MCS?

A/N: This idea just wouldn't give up so I figured I'd take a chance and try and write something around it.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I wonder to myself sometimes, when we're talking late at night, do you remember? After almost three years as partners I could start a thousand sentences with those words but most often lately I find myself wondering if you remember the first time we were in a room together.

I don't mean the day Jimmy Deakins introduced us in his office at Major Case.

You would later admit to me that the Captain had warned you this was your last chance, if you didn't hold onto your new partner for at least six months you were going to be 'flying solo' the rest of your time at MCS. You'd been there a little over a year and had managed to run off five partners in that time. There were only three First Grade Detectives available for transfer that Deakins thought stood even an outside chance of making a lasting partnership with you. Apparently the others on the transfer list were, in Deakins' opinion, too conventional or maybe just not bright enough to deal with you.

Out of those three Deakins hired me; I was the only one who was willing to even try and work with you, considering some of the rumours circulating about you. I guess Deakins was right when he offered me the transfer, we've lasted this long, despite the fact he had to talk me into giving you another chance after our first case when I'd handed him a letter requesting a transfer. I've never told you about that letter, I rarely even think about it, after all I asked Deakins to destroy it before he ever had chance to send it to the Chief of Detectives' office.

No, I mean before all that. Do you remember one night a little over a year before that day? Okay, I know you remember that night, your buddies in Narcotics had decided to throw a party to celebrate you getting a transfer to the elite Major Case Squad. What I really wonder is do you remember me being there, do you remember noticing me at all? I know I noticed you that night in ways I'd no business doing, given my status as a married woman, and that it had scared the shit out of me.

I remember that night very well. It was the last time I went out for an evening with my husband, Joe. A couple of weeks after that he was dead, shot on duty when a drug deal went bad. He was in Narcotics at the time, same as you had been. It's funny really when I think about it. You and Joe worked in the same unit for a couple of years but I never laid eyes you until you were transferring out.

You were actually quite popular in the squad; great arrest record, conviction every time, fantastic at playing a role and you never 'dipped into the evidence'. Okay you were considered a little strange; your interrogation technique was unusual to say the least. It didn't matter if you didn't hold on to a long-term partner; in Narcotics it tended to be teamwork same as in Vice, either three or four of you working together or a constant swap around as different temporary partnerships picked up cases depending on who was available at the time.

According to Joe, you didn't tend to socialise much beyond a beer or two after shift or maybe a celebratory meal with your team members after an operation had finished and another bad guy was safely behind bars. You always refused invites to holiday get togethers or birthday celebrations. You never gave any explanation; you were just 'busy' whenever such invitations were extended. Of course, I know now why you were always busy and it certainly isn't what the rest of the Narcotics Squad supposed it was, well not all the time anyway.

Your colleagues in Narcotics knew if they told you about the party you'd never show up and you can't very well have a 'Farewell Bash' without the person who's leaving. So at the end of your last shift a couple of the guys simply hijacked you and dragged you into the bar. I heard from the guys involved that you didn't fight too hard, I guess you felt like having a beer or two.

I was in the back room with a couple of other wives when you arrived, me laying out food of all things, so domesticated. We heard your arrival, every single squad member who wasn't on duty was already in the bar and several of them had been there for a while and had started celebrating on your behalf. There were plenty of greetings shouted to you and there was certainly no mistaking Joe's voice cutting through the noise; "For God's sake, someone get the guy a drink!"

I can still see the sympathetic looks on those girls' faces. Joe was well known for 'cutting loose' on any available occasion and they knew by the end of the night I'd be literally pouring my husband into a cab to get him home. By the time we'd finished setting up the buffet in the back, the party in the main bar was in full swing and several other wives had arrived and were joining in the fun out front, having conveniently missed out on doing any of the work. We came through into the main bar and the other girls joined their husbands who had drinks waiting for them.

I scanned the bar, looking for Joe. He wasn't hard to find, standing at the bar enthralling some 'cop groupies' with tales of his exploits with the NYPD. He never could resist the urge to flirt, nothing ever came of it, but there were times when his eye for the girls wore a little thin with me, even though I believed he'd never cheat. I left him to his fun that night, thinking of the news I had to find a way to tell him. I never quite found the right moment for the next two weeks, we were both busy at work and our shift patterns meant we didn't see each over much during that time.

That's probably my only real regret about my marriage, that my husband died not knowing I was pregnant. I lost the baby.

Four weeks after the funeral I woke up to find myself bleeding. Not a good thing when your ten weeks pregnant. The doctor put the miscarriage down to the stress of losing my husband. I'd asked him if he was sure this wasn't anything to do with the abortion I'd had several years before. He'd reassured me that I shouldn't have any problems in future if I wanted to try again at some point (who he thought I'd be trying with God only knows under the circumstances). Given the easy time I had carrying Nathan I guess the doctor was right though.

That's something else you don't know about me, I've been pregnant three times rather than once; I've had a termination and a miscarriage. Although you may have guessed from my reaction to that one case about a year ago that abortion is not exactly an impersonal issue for me; but I'm getting off track here. Back to the party.

I grabbed myself a soda from the bar and found a quiet corner to watch the proceedings. Joe, as I said, was flirting with a small group of women, at least two of whom were vying for his attention, maybe hoping for some action. I smiled to myself, certain they were wasting their time and knowing Joe would be enjoying every moment of the female attention.

I looked around the bar. Kevin, who was Joe's 'official' partner, was at the far end of the bar with his wife, both of them nodded and grinned at me, shaking their heads at Joe's antics. I nodded back and continued observing the room, sharing smiles and nods, calling greetings to various squad members and their other halves.

Fin Tutuola came over and sat down, asking how I put up with Joe behaving the way he did. I really like Fin, he's one of life's good guys, like you; it didn't surprise me when I heard six months later that he'd moved to SVU. I remember I told Fin not to worry, Joe wasn't the type to stray and besides I came from a big family of big men who'd soon straighten Joe out if need be. He'd laughed real loud at that, he'd been to barbeques at our house and met my family; the idea of my 5'10" husband going up against my six brothers and my dad, all of them over six feet tall, not to mention my two sisters and my mother; now that struck Fin as really funny and I have to say I thought for a moment he was actually gonna fall off his chair, he was laughing so hard.

His laughter drew several sets of eyes in our direction but only two sets did more than skip over us; Joe's and yours. My husband stared at me, just for a moment; then he nodded slightly and returned to his admirers. That was when I realised someone else was still watching me. I stopped watching Joe's performance and looked around the bar once more, trying to find my watcher. It didn't take long to find the eyes observing me from across the room, even though you weren't being obvious about it. Your head was tilted slightly down and you were talking to a couple of other detectives who were sharing a table with you but your eyes kept returning to me and Fin.

After a while, when I realised you were still looking at me every couple of minutes, I asked Fin who you were. He laughed again and told me you were the guest of honour. The next time I felt your eyes on me I met your gaze and held it. You blushed a little and got that slightly embarrassed look you do so well but you didn't drop your eyes from mine.

That was the moment my heart skipped a beat and, for the first time since I answered 'Yes' to Joe's proposal, I wondered what it would be like to have another man's arms around me, how another man's lips would feel on mine. I didn't know why I suddenly found myself wondering about you in that way, I'd never thought about any man in those terms since Joe and I had become serious. There was just something, I don't know what, but something seemed to draw me to you. That terrified me and I dropped my gaze from yours, forcing my eyes away from you and seeking my husband. I excused myself from Fin and walked over to the bar to reclaim Joe.

Yeah, I noticed you that night but do you remember?

* * *

A/N: So - who wants to see Bobby's POV?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those who just absolutely need to know - here's Bobby's POV. :D

**

* * *

****Bobby's POV**

Whilst you were away on maternity leave I couldn't help thinking about you, a lot. Not just at work or even about work but thinking about you and how different your life could have been. I mean, if Dutton hadn't been killed when he was, would you ever have transferred to Major Case or would you have had a couple of kids, moved into some safe admin post and never come into my life.

I don't even want to imagine what my life would be like without you in it. You're much more than just my professional partner; you keep me grounded and pull me back into this world when I've delved too deeply into some sick perp's mind; you translate what I say (or sometimes don't say) into what I mean; so that those around us can understand what's going on in this head of mine; you're my best friend and, if I'm honest with myself, you're the reason I can still face getting out of bed in a morning and doing this job.

Luckily for me I don't have to face doing this job alone. If those recent months without you here beside me taught me anything it was to appreciate what we have together, as colleagues and friends. At the same time it's forced me to face the fact that I am undeniably in love with you and that's something I can't risk letting you know.

I certainly can't ever tell you that I wanted you the first time I saw you, you'd probably kill me or maybe just die laughing. I bet you don't even remember, you probably think the first time I ever laid eyes on Alexandra Eames was in the Captain's office at MCS back in 2001; you're wrong.

I remember the first time I ever saw you. It was during the surprise party the guys from Narcotics threw for me when I transferred to Major Case. You were sat at a table with Fin Tutuola and you had him laughing so hard half the room turned to see what was so funny. I didn't know who you were, I just knew I couldn't take my eyes off you for more than a minute before looking back again to check you were still there. I really couldn't understand my reaction: petite blonds were definitely not my first choice when it came to women, in fact my usual taste was your exact opposite, tall brunettes. There was just something about you that seemed to draw my eyes back time and again. Each time I looked at you I felt a surge of need, as if you were the only woman in room who could possibly fill the hole I always felt in my heart. Along with that need I felt a passion like I'd never experienced and I knew I had to have you, if not tonight then soon.

After a while you met my gaze and refused to back down, you didn't drop your eyes from mine for at least a minute, you simply looked back at me, amusement showing in your eyes even across that smoke filled bar. Then I thought I saw something else in your eyes. The amusement dropped away and for a split second I thought I saw a reflection of my own unexpected passion. It's so clichéd, eyes meeting across a crowded room but that's how I remember it.

I was about to walk over and introduce myself when you shifted your gaze and I followed your eyes. You were looking at Joe Dutton, standing at the bar with a crowd of women who seemed to hang on his every word. Then you stood up and walked across to him, fingers brushing against his forearm, an intimate gesture intended, I presumed, to show the women around him that your stake was already claimed.

I felt my heart miss a beat as I realised who you were. I knew Dutton was married but I'd never met you. I didn't tend to socialise much with my squad-mates beyond a drink after shift or a meal with the team after we'd finished a case, so I wasn't familiar with my colleagues' wives, husbands and various other halves. I had guessed the guys would arrange some kind of send off for me but I hadn't really expected there to be so many people there, never mind that they'd invite their out of work partners along. I knew that you were completely off limits. Not only were you married to a cop but your reputation in the Department was legendary even back then. Detective Alex Eames of Vice; you held the record for the most collars in a single night. You were the daughter, sister, granddaughter, niece and cousin to cops both serving and retired. Your brothers and cousins who served on the force were proud of the only woman in their family who'd followed in her father's and grandfathers' footsteps and told tall tales of your escapades to anyone who'd listen. Your husband spoke of you with great professional and personal pride, as well as obvious love.

I couldn't believe the depth of my reaction to the realisation that had struck me, that was the first time in my life I'd actually felt jealous on account of a woman. I'd never felt such a sudden attraction to any woman, nor such an intense one; yet there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

I buried my feelings deep at the end of the evening. I doubt anyone in that bar even realised I'd been watching you and that I continued watching you until you left with Dutton, laughing and joking with people, even dancing with a few of the squad. I thought about asking you to dance but I didn't think I'd be able to control my body's reaction if I held you in my arms.

From that night onwards every woman I dated somehow paled in comparison to you, a woman I'd never even spoken with. I tried dating women who were physically similar to you but that was worse, I found myself dreaming of you after having sex with them. By the time you transferred to MCS you'd been haunting my dreams for over a year, and once we started working together things just got ridiculous.

After the first year of partnering together I stopped sleeping with other women: after one of my dates asked me who it was I was really making love to. I don't like using women and I couldn't lie to myself anymore that that's what I was doing. I continued dating for another six months after that, hoping to find someone, anyone, who would make me feel a fraction of what I felt for you. After that I just kinda gave up on the whole dating idea.

Maybe one day I'll get that feeling again, but I doubt it. You see, you already filled the hole in my heart, I love you and I can't stop loving you. God knows I've tried but nothing works. You complete me, even though I've never held you as a lover, never kissed more than you cheek; you make me whole. Ever since the first night I saw you, you've been the only woman in my dreams. Who knows? I might even get up the courage, at some point in the future, to tell you.

I know you went through a lot just after that night, so you probably don't even remember that much about it but sometimes I wonder to myself when I wake, aching for you; was I fooling myself or did I see desire in your eyes that night and if I did: do you remember?

* * *

A/N: Somehow this idea just wouldn't let go of my mind. I really hope you enjoyed reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It seems several people wanted a 'mutual confession' kinda thing to finish this story off. So as special thanks to all those who reviewed, and to those who enjoyed reading the first two chapters enough to come back for more – here we go. :D

* * *

Fin Tutuola glanced around the bar wondering where his partner had got to. It had been a long week and they'd decided to grab a few beers and relax, no sooner had they arrived at the bar than Munch had vanished on him. '_Probably chatting up that waitress who was eyeing him when we got here._' Fin complained silently to himself.

As he took another look around he spotted a couple of familiar figures sitting in one of the booths along the side of the room. '_Nah, it couldn't be. Could it?_' Fin took another look, '_Yeah, it's definitely them._'

Fin slid off the barstool and wandered over. "Hey, man, how ya doin?"

Bobby Goren looked up at his old friend from Narcotics and smiled. "Fin, long time no see. I believe you know my partner." He waved a hand towards the pretty blond sat opposite him.

"The fair 'Defender of Man'." Fin had never been able to resist teasing Alex Eames about the meaning of her name.

Alex laughed, "Oh 'Gentle One', how have you been? It must be, what, at least a couple of years?"

Goren stared at his partner. She grinned, "Ya think, you're the only one who can know obscure facts like name meanings?"

Fin laughed as Goren blushed, dropping his eyes to the table.

"So, care to join us?" Alex slid sideways on the bench seat, making room for Fin.

"So long as I'm not interruptin' anything." Fin glanced from one to the other.

"Just partners having a drink, is all." Goren waved Fin into the seat beside Alex. "Sit down, it's been way too long."

Fin joined the pair and they spent the next thirty minutes chatting and catching up.

Fin suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face, "I think this must be only the second time I've actually been in the same room as the two of you together."

Goren's mouth went dry, he knew exactly which occasion Fin was thinking of and he wasn't sure he wanted the subject of that particular evening raised.

Before he could say anything though, Alex spoke. "The night you left Narcotics." She pointed a delicate finger at her partner.

Fin nodded and smiled. "That was some party. I had a hangover for three days straight after that." he chuckled.

Just then, much to Goren's relief, John Munch appeared at the side of their table.

"Where'd you vanish to?" Fin shot his partner a suspicious look.

"I was just speaking with a young lady." Munch shrugged. "I just got a call from the Captain, we got a break on our case. You still sober?" He eyed the glass in front of his partner.

"I only had the one, we've been talking. This disreputable letch is my partner, John Munch." Fin nodded towards Goren. "This here is Bobby Goren, we worked Narco together a few years back, this is his partner Alex Eames."

"As in Goren and Eames of Major Case?" Munch raised an eyebrow.

"As in John Munch, the NYPD's very own resident conspiracy theorist?" Alex countered, holding out her hand.

Munch took Alex's hand but instead of shaking it he bent low over the table and placed a kiss on the back of it. Fin watched as Goren bristled at Munch's routine, luckily for Goren Alex wasn't looking at her partner. Munch straightened and offered his hand to Goren, who shook it firmly.

Fin by now had stood up. "Alex, Bobby, good to see you both. Take care of yourselves, okay." Fin shook hands with Goren and dropped a quick kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Bye Fin, you take care." Alex grinned up at him.

"Yeah, man, you be careful." Goren gave Fin an easy smile.

"Come on, Old Man, move those tired bones of yours." He nudged Munch and they headed towards the door.

"See you guys around." Munch called over his shoulder as they left.

* * *

Once they were alone silence fell over Bobby and Alex, not their usual comfortable quiet when they didn't feel the need to speak but an oddly expectant silence, as if there was something waiting to be said that neither of them were willing to give voice to.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Bobby asked.

"How about you cook me something? I don't really feel up to staying out tonight." Alex felt tired all of a sudden, as if there was something wearing her down.

The case they'd just tied up had been a complete nightmare. A pair of shrinks playing crazy games using third parties as pawns in their sexual competition with each other, managing to ignore their daughter in the process to the point where the girl had murdered her mother's lover in the vain hope of getting just an ounce of attention from her parents.

The whole scenario would have been bad enough but Alex had spent half the time they'd been interviewing the mother having to stop herself from slapping the woman, who had been blatantly flirting with Bobby. Logically she knew she had no claim on her partner should he wish to respond to the woman, who was at that point a suspect. She also knew there was no way he would respond in the way the woman wanted him to, Bobby could see straight through such blatant diversionary tactics. Somehow that didn't stop Alex from wanting to scratch the bitch's eyes out every time she started thrusting her breasts in Bobby's face.

Just lately she'd been having a hard time keeping things even close to professional around her partner. He'd been so thoughtful throughout her pregnancy and so sweet since her return to work following her maternity leave, all she wanted to do was turn around and hug him. Only she knew that wasn't all she wanted to do at all. She wanted whole lot more than just to hug him and that wasn't about to happen.

Alex Eames was not the kind of woman who went around jumping into bed with a man. Since Joe's death she'd dated on a fairly regular basis but meals out and dancing was as far as it went. Having casual sex with someone she didn't know that well wasn't something that appealed to Alex. She had to really know a man and feel that he truly knew her to be able to take that step that led to a physical relationship. The only person who'd gotten that close to her since she became a widow was her partner. The irony of the situation was not lost on her.

"Hey, Eames, you comin' or did ya change your mind?" Bobby gentle admonition broke through Alex's thoughts.

"Sorry, guess I really am tired." She shrugged, standing up and letting him help her on with her coat.

"Wanna flag a cab rather than getting the car?" They'd left the SVU at 1PP a couple of block away, they'd have to walk back there to pick it up, then there was the drive to his apartment. If Eames was feeling tired it might be better just to leave the car in the garage at work.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Alex replied, stifling a yawn.

* * *

Luckily it didn't take long to find a taxi. They were at Bobby's apartment within half an hour but hardly spoke at all during the drive there. Both seemed lost in thought.

They made their way upstairs and Bobby unlocked his door, holding it open for Eames to go inside first. Bobby locked the door behind him. They moved around each other easily as they removed their coats and shoes, often being in each other's homes brought them a level of intimacy that went beyond the bounds of mere partnership. They were close friends, well versed in the goings-on in each other's lives, knowledgeable with regard to various personal likes and dislikes.

Had they been asked to they could have told you about favourite foods and drinks, books and music, places to visit and what kind of movies each preferred. Thanks to his tailor, whose details she had gleaned from his precious portfolio, she could have told you his collar size and the length of shirtsleeve he wore (you can't buy a guy a decent shirt without his measurements, right?). Thanks to careful questioning of her mother he could tell you her exact taste in jewellery, not just the functional stuff she wore to work but what she would wear for an ordinary evening out and better still for special occasions (no point getting her something nice for Christmas if she'd never make use of it, right?).

Each of them was well aware of the 'shift' that had been going on in their relationship since Eames' return from maternity leave but neither seemed quite ready to broach the subject. They were almost getting to the point of walking on eggshells with each other at work, it wasn't affecting their ability to function as a team but it was being noticed. Deakins had called Eames into his office during this last case, asking if everything was okay with the two of them. Eames had reassured their Captain that things were fine, even while she questioned herself about what was really going on in her head.

Goren headed into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "You want coffee or wine?"

"Actually, you got any soda? I don't think I should drink any more and I could really use some sleep tonight so coffee's probably not such a great idea." She said, following him.

"Sure, there should be some in the fridge." He walked to the cupboard where he kept the glasses and passing her one. Their fingers brushed against each other as she took the glass and a jolt went through their bodies, as if they'd touched a live wire. They both ignored it.

He stepped around her, reaching for the fridge. "Let's see; Coke, Seven-Up, or there's juice?" he glanced over his shoulder at Alex.

"Seven-Up, no caffeine." She took the proffered can, being careful this time to avoid touching her partner's fingers.

"Chicken? I've got the fixings for stir fry if that's okay." He was sure she'd go for the offer of a quick, fairly light meal.

"Sounds great. Okay if I got catch the news?" she really didn't feel like standing around in the kitchen while he cooked tonight.

"Fine, make yourself at home." '_In fact feel free to move in anytime you want … Hell where'd that thought come from?_"

* * *

By the time Bobby had finished cooking, Alex had dozed off in front of the television. Bobby carried the plates through to the lounge and placed them on the coffee table, shaking his head slightly at the sight of his partner, curled up sleeping on his sofa. He barely managed to resist the temptation to brush her hair out of her face, telling himself to stop being such an idiot.

He shook her shoulder gently, "Hey, Eames, dinner's ready."

Alex stirred, smiling at the sound of his voice. "That was quick," she said as she opened her eyes and sitting up.

"Not that quick, you fell asleep."

Alex covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her. "Guess I'm even more tired than I thought."

"Eat, then you can get to bed."

She looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. "D'ya honestly think I'm gonna let you go home tonight? You wouldn't stay awake long enough to get to the end of the street, never mind all the way out to Rockaway. You take the bed, I'll sleep out here."

She knew it was pointless arguing that she fit better on his sofa than he did, so she simply picked up her plate and starting eating. He sat down beside her and did the same. There was no talking during their meal, they ate and drank in a heavy silence, the 'something' that had been hanging between them since the bar was still there.

Once they finished their meal Bobby cleared the plates, bringing his partner a fresh soda before returning to the kitchen to wash the dishes and clean up. When Alex came through and offered to dry the dishes he shooed her back to the lounge, telling her she was tired and to go sit down and choose a movie or something.

Once again, she didn't argue with him. She returned to her spot on the sofa, flicking through the channels until she found a movie to watch. She curled her feet under herself once more, getting comfortable and drinking her soda. This time she managed to stay awake, smiling and patting the sofa beside her when Bobby came back through from the kitchen.

"You gonna actually relax at all tonight?" she teased him.

"I am relaxed." He muttered in response.

"You've been in knots since before we left the bar. As if something Fin said put you on edge." She watched as a gentle blush coloured his cheeks.

"It's nothing, really, I guess I'm tired as well, that's all." He tried to avoid her eyes, if she could see his eyes right now she'd be able to tell he was lying.

She shifted so that she was facing him, drawing her legs up in front of her and resting her chin on her knees. "It's not nothing Bobby. Whatever it is talk to me, we'll figure it out, like we always do."

'_You want me to talk to you. You want me to spill my guts and tell you how much I want you, right now._' He stared at her for a moment, then shook his head and looked away. "Leave it, Eames. It really is just that I'm tired."

Alex ran back over the end of their conversation with Fin earlier that evening. Realisation dawned.

"The party. You went quiet when Fin mentioned the party the night you left Narcotics." She stared at him, wondering what on earth there could be about that night he was so set on avoiding.

He moved slowly, picking up the remote and turning off the television, then turning to face her. "What do you remember about that night?" his voice was so soft it was barely more than a whisper.

"I remember Joe was putting on a show at the bar. I remember talking with Fin." She decided to bite the bullet, if ever there was a time to take a chance, this was it. "And I remember a certain talk, dark, mysterious gentleman watching me from the other side of the room. '_And I remember how much I wanted kiss him._' What do you remember?"

He gulped, "Mostly, you."

She leant forward, bringing one hand up from her knees to touch his face gently. "Mostly, me?"

He nodded, revelling in the feel of her hand against his cheek. "Yeah, I couldn't take my eyes off you. Then you went over to the bar to reclaim Joe and I realised who you were."

"I remember you looking at me that night." Her thumb stroked against his chin, then she ran the pad of her thumb along the edge of his lower lip. '_Stop this now or face the consequences, Alex,_' she told herself, but she couldn't seem to stop the words that slipped from her lips. "I remember wondering what it would be like to kiss you. It scared me, that feeling." She looked into his eyes, seeing again the same passion she had spent so long telling herself she had imagined that night. "It doesn't scare me now, Bobby."

She shifted her position again, moving her legs aside and closing the distance between them. Her lips brushed softly against Bobby's and sparks flew along her nerves. She was vaguely aware of her partner's arms going around her but all conscious thought seemed to have left her.

'_Oh, God, this is not happening. This cannot be happening._' Bobby thought even as he wrapped his arms around Alex, gathering her to him as he had wanted to for so long. He knew he should be stopping this, they should at least talk this through, consider the consequences, that kinda thing. He just couldn't seem to resist deepening the kiss, the tip of his tongue gently pressing against Alex lips. She opened to him, her own tongue sliding along his even as he explored the moist cavern of her mouth.

She wriggled on to his lap, straddling his thighs and pressing her body tightly against his. One of his hands came up, cradling her head as he finally regained some degree of control and pulled back slightly, breaking their kiss.

"Alex," his voice was rough with barely controlled passion, "we've gotta …"

"Shush," she whispered before she reclaimed his mouth.

Somehow he didn't feel inclined to argue any further.

* * *

A/N: I must admit there is a very 'M' ending to this chapter that is still in the editing process - I may be persauded to post if anyone's interested? ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Definitely adults doing adult things – don't like – don't read. First time I've posted anything this explicit so constructive criticism most welcome – even if you hate the way I've written it, please, let me know what you think.

* * *

He didn't even try to resist any further, he wanted her too badly, had longed for her for too long to allow logic to override the wave of need that surged through his body as her tongue explored the dark recesses of his mouth. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. He'd waited so long to hold her, to kiss her like this; now it was actually happening it was better than all his imaginings. The taste of her mouth on his, the softness of her hair between his fingers, the way her body felt pressed up against his, was beyond anything he'd fantasised over the years

His free hand started to explore, gently caressing up and down her back. When she responded by unbuttoning his shirt and sliding her hands against his chest, he groaned into her mouth.

This time she broke the kiss, "Bedroom, now," she whispered her voice husky with need.

He stood up, taking her with him, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"You're sure about this?" he asked, setting off towards his room.

In answer, she kissed his neck, where his pulse jumped under his skin. "You've been waiting for this for almost four years, Bobby, and still you're asking?"

He smiled as he walked through the doorway into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them, "Just making sure I'm not dreaming. I'm expecting to wake up …." She nipped his neck, not gently, with her teeth. "Ow, Alex, what …"

"See you're not dreaming, you're not imagining this. This is real." She gave a wriggle and slid down his body, ensuring she pressed against his rapidly hardening erection as she lowered herself to the floor.

"Bobby, I need you to know something." She continued the task of unbuttoning his shirt that she'd started in the lounge. She looked up at him, seeing the hint of fear in his eyes. "I wanted you that night. I shouldn't have, I loved my husband and I was never unfaithful to him. Yet I didn't know you at all and I wanted you. Can you imagine how much I want you now, knowing you," she brushed a soft kiss against his now bare chest. "I love you so much, Bobby. I don't want to waste any more time."

He claimed her mouth once again, kissing her with every ounce of the want and need he'd been suppressing for so long.

"I love you Alex, more than I ever thought possible." He spoke against her lips, not wanting to move his mouth away from that soft haven that he already seemed to be addicted to.

'_Enough talking_,' Alex decided. She ran her hands over his upper body, feeling his flesh ripple under her touch. She pushed gently, sending her partner sprawling backwards onto his bed, more a matter of taking him by surprise than anything else. She looked down at him, an unmistakable gleam in her eye as she quickly divested herself of her outer clothes, leaving just her bra and panties in place before climbing on to the bed beside Bobby.

He watched her disrobe, illuminated by the light of the streetlamps through the window blinds, unable to take his eyes off her. As she moved onto the bed Bobby grabbed her around the waist and rolled over, pinning her beneath him as he ravished her mouth, his tongue demanding entrance, she opened to him, their tongues stroking along each other in an erotic duel, until the need for air forced their mouths apart. Then his mouth found a new occupation in investigating the sensitive skin of her neck, kissing, nipping, tasting; he extended his exploration, working his way down across her collarbones and shoulders, first to one side, then working his way back across to the other.

All the while his fingers gently brushed against the naked skin of her sides, stroking lightly from the waistband of her panties up to the lacy band of her bra and then back down again, in a maddeningly subtle caress. Never quite the same trail twice, he was driving her crazy, carefully keeping to those areas already exposed.

Her hands swept over his back, kneading at his muscles and tracing patterns on his skin. She had thought she would be at least partly in control of this but now she found herself completely overwhelmed by his man and the sensations he provoked in her body. Despite the fact he had yet to touch her intimately she could already feel a pleasant heaviness building in the bottom of her stomach.

'_What the hell is he doing to me?_' Alex thought as she heard another groan escape her, as Bobby brushed his lips across the upper curve of her breasts, above the line of her bra. The slight abrasion of his stubble coupled with the softness of his lips sent waves of heat through her body, making her arch upwards attempting to coerce a firmer contact between his mouth and her skin. He refused to be drawn, keeping up his slow, soft torture of her senses.

He worked his way back up to her mouth, barely brushing her lips with his own, murmuring declarations of love as he shifted himself over onto the bed beside her, fingertips tracing the same repetitive pattern across her abdomen.

She brought a hand up to his face, gently caressing his cheek as she returned his kisses and gasped her own endearments in response to his words. Then she recognised the symbol he was drawing on her stomach; a sideways figure eight - 'infinity'. As this realisation dawned she smiled against his lips and felt him smile in return.

"You mean that?" she whispered, feeling slightly awestruck that this amazing man was offering her forever, when she knew he could easily have his pick of women who in her opinion were far more beautiful and certainly more accomplished than she. The fact he would find such a unique and intimate way of communicating this to her clutched at her heart, warmed her soul and sent another shaft of desire shuddering through her body.

"Only if that's what you want." His voice was soft yet roughened by emotion. He drew back slightly to look at her. "I won't pressure you Alex, you mean too much to me for me to push for anything you're not ready to give." He leaned back in for another soft kiss before continuing to speak. "I need you in my life, as my friend, as my partner. I want you as my lover and I've waited a long time to be able to say that. I don't want to rush you but you do deserve the truth, Alex, and the truth is that you're everything to me. There hasn't been anyone else in a long time and, in all honesty, I can't imagine that there will ever be anyone else. You are my life, the only woman I will ever need for the rest of that life, I promise you that."

She stared at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears that her often reticent friend/partner, who found it nearly impossible to let anyone get close to him, would trust her so completely with his heart.

"Oh Bobby," she sighed, swallowing against the lump in her throat. "You are the kindest, gentlest, most incredible man I've ever met." Now she initiated another kiss. Soft at first until she pressed the tip of her tongue against his lips and he opened to her, once again allowing her to explore his mouth, even as he explored hers. She broke the kiss, sliding her mouth along his jaw. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Her hands went to the fastening of his trousers. She made short work of unfastening it and sliding the zipper down over the unmistakable bulge there. She allowed her fingertips to skim over his length, eliciting a deep groan from him, before returning her hands to his waist, rolling his trousers down over his hips then moving them down his legs, occasionally pausing to place soft kisses on the skin she revealed. Finally dropping his trousers onto the floor, along with his socks, she then worked her way back up stroking her fingers along the strong muscles of his calves, kissing and nipping at his thighs, skimming her fingers once more over the erection still encased within his boxers.

She revelled in the moans issuing from him as she worked her way up his torso, she teased first one and then the other nipple with her teeth and tongue. She was straddling his stomach now, as she kissed and licked her way up his neck, savouring the taste of his skin.

He could feel her heat against his stomach through the fabric that still separated them. He wanted nothing more than to simply tear that scrap of fabric aside and bury himself inside her but he was determined to retain some level of control, to make this impossibly sensual woman now sitting astride him feel like the goddess she was to him. He once again took control, buying one hand in her hair and pulling Alex mouth back to his. His other hand stroked down her back, this time he allowed it to slide further down, cupping her behind and squeezing softly, he marvelled at how she fit perfectly into his hand even as she squirmed against his body. He swallowed the whimpers coming from her, still astounded at her responsiveness to him.

As the kiss softened, he spoke, "Do we need …"

She cut off his question. "I went on the pill after Nathan was born. We don't need anything else unless you want it."

That was it, the thought of being able to make love to her with no barriers spurred him into action. His hand went from her hair to the clasp of her bra, which he unfastened with evident skill. He slid the straps down her arms and threw the lacy garment to the side of the bed. Rolling them both over he took one of her breasts in his mouth, rolling the stiffened nipple between his lips before nipping it gently with his teeth, unable to suppress a grin as he felt a moan rip through her. He cupped her other breast, his thumb moving over that nipple in time with his mouths actions against the first.

Meanwhile, his other hand slid her panties down, was he reached the rear juncture of her thighs he couldn't resist reaching his fingers forward, letting just the tips brush against soft, moist, heat. Now she reached down, finishing the job of removing her panties and kicking them off. She lay beneath him, completely naked and utterly aroused. She arched against him, wondering how much more of this she could take before the sensory overload killed her. Little did she realise he'd barely begun his planned devastation of her senses.

He moved his hand again, once more squeezing her buttocks, then caressing her hip, until finally he moved to her centre. He brushed lightly against her outer labia, sending pleasurable thrills through her, teasing her for a moment before carefully separating those swollen lips to reveal her moist inner folds and that small pulsing nub so few men seemed to find. He ran his index finger between her folds lubricating it before sliding it, almost cautiously, into her.

She jerked against his hand, needing more contact as she felt the fire burning deep inside her there. He didn't need telling twice, his thumb slid surely between her inner labia, finding her clitoris, sweeping soft circles around it as he plumbed her depths with his finger. He inserted his middle finger, gently caressing her inner walls and finding the spot he was looking for, at the same time increasing the pressure on her clit. She couldn't stand it any more, her hands knotted the sheet beneath her and her eyes closed as her body tried to deal with the intensity of the reaction he was instilling in her.

Both his hands and his mouth worked in perfect time, sucking, licking, caressing, nipping, thrusting; as he felt her tighten around his fingers. Her juices gushed over his hand and she screamed his name, her body spasming beneath his, her back arched and her hips thrust upwards. He took his mouth from her breast, placing feather-light kisses against her closed eyelids, even as he continued moving his fingers inside her, and his own hips thrust down to meet her upward motion, his still clothed member rubbing against her thigh. As her body began to relax he stilled his hands, allowing her a brief respite as the final tremors of her orgasm worked their way though her body.

"Open your eyes, Alex." She heard his whispered plea, somewhere far away from the dark haven where she was hiding. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his dark gaze. "You okay?" his concern clear in his voice.

She nodded and drew in a deep breath. A smile broke across her lips, as her hands unknotted themselves and came up to reverently cup his face. "That was incredible," she whispered as she pulled his face down to hers in a lingering kiss.

"You, are incredibly beautiful when you come." He started to move his fingers within her again, enjoying the way her body immediately responded shifting beneath him to maximise the contact.

"Bobby, please let me …" he cut off her words with a hard, passionate kiss.

"No, I want to taste you." He growled, finally removing he hand from between her legs.

Alex's body almost short circuited again just at the way he said the words, the mixture of possessiveness and craving in his tone telling her how badly he wanted this. He started to work his way down her body, kissing his way along her curves until he was positioned between her legs.

Alex could hardly believe her body's response to his words, she had always found oral sex disappointing with past lovers. Joe hadn't liked that particular act at all, so it had never really been part of their sex life save for a couple of early 'failed attempts'. She had certainly never come close to reaching orgasm that way.

Now she found herself trembling with anticipation as Bobby gently nuzzled at her inner thighs, working his way inwards until he gently lapped and sucked at her outer folds. Small shockwaves pulsed through her as he took his time savouring her. Then he moved his mouth deeper, his tongue skimming her inner lips and reverently probing at her clitoris.

'Oh God, this is gonna kill me.' Alex screamed silently, unable to articulate anything more than a whimper. Her own arousal was heightened by the soft murmurs of pleasure Bobby made as he worked his mouth around her core. The man sounded as if he was tasting some particularly exquisite delicacy.

The heavy heat had returned to her stomach, small burst of lightning seemed to course through her body as he continued gently caressing her with his lips and tongue. Then he shifted his focus again, sliding his tongue inside her very centre, causing her to moan loudly, seemingly releasing her mouth from whatever had restricted it.

"Oh God, Bobby, that feels so good, please don't stop." One of her hands wound into the curls on top of his head, holding him in place as he continued thrusting his tongue deep inside her. "Never like this" she cried as she felt her second orgasm start in earnest, her walls closing around his tongue and her hips thrusting as she ground herself against his mouth.

He moved his tongue out of her, his lips closing around her clitoris, sucking hard he stroked his tongue across the bundle of nerves. Jolts of pleasure rocked her body once again, as she came apart at the seams she screamed her love for him at the top of her lungs and he lapped the juices she offered him, drinking them down as if they were the most delightful of nectars.

As her orgasm stilled, she raked her fingers through his hair, his head now lying on her stomach, which he was kissing softly, enjoying the feel of the muscles tremoring against his lips. He looked up at her, a deep-seated hunger still clearly visible in his eyes.

"You taste absolutely amazing. I think I may well become addicted."

"I've never … I mean … not that way." She stumbled over her words, still unable to form a coherent sentence.

He moved back up the bed, laying beside her again. He took her in his arms and looked deep into her eyes, seeing her confusion at what he'd just done to her.

"No one ever brought to climax that way before?" It was half a statement, half a question.

She shook her head, her expression suddenly shy. "You must think I'm some kinda inexperienced idiot." She muttered, dropping her eyes from his. She felt slightly ashamed of her admission, as though she were somehow to blame for her past lovers' failures to satisfy her in such a way. She had always been selective about who she slept with and could count those men on the fingers of one hand, including her husband, with fingers to spare.

He gently raised her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes once more. "I think you are the most wonderful, amazing, sensually responsive woman I've ever made love with. I also think I'm incredibly lucky that you're here with me like this. Alex, experiencing something new isn't something you should feel bad about. In fact, I get quite a kick out of knowing I'm the first man to give you that particular experience."

'_I hope to introduce you to many more first time experiences._' He added silently, thinking of all the things he wanted to do with this woman.

"It doesn't bother you, that I've been 'picky', ya know, that I probably haven't done a lot of the things some of your other girlfriends have?" she asked quietly, feeling a need for further reassurance.

"Oh, darling, I like the idea that, for once, I'm not just one in a long list. To be honest, I'm glad you have been so selective, especially if it means I get to show you how you should have been treated all this time." He gazed at her, his love and desire for her flowing from his eyes and flooding her with a warm glow. "By the way, you do know I didn't actually sleep with every woman I dated, right?"

"You mean you're not as much of a Casanova as you've been painted on the Ladies Room wall?" she teased, her confidence returning.

"What?" he asked sharply, then he noticed the telltale smirk on her lips.

He kissed her, putting an end to any further conversation for a while. He cradled her against him, their mouths working frenziedly against each other, his hands seemingly unable to keep still as they stroked over her back and sides, occasionally moving down to cup her tight little behind.

Her own hands were no better behaved they explored every inch of him that she could reach, her fingers raking through the smattering of hair on his chest, then gently caressing his nipples. Eventually they worked their way down his back to the waistband of the boxers he still, frustratingly in her opinion, wore. She eased her hand down the back of this last barrier, raking her nailed across the firm muscle she encountered, causing him to thrust against her again. There was no mistaking the fact that he was more than ready for her.

"Bobby, please, I want to touch you, all of you." She murmured against his lips, as her hands worked the offending article of clothing down his hips, finally releasing his member. She worked his boxers down his legs with her toes, until he was able to kick them off.

The feel of his, finally, naked body against her own was exhilarating. His sizable erection pressed against her thigh and she brought her hand round between them as they continued kissing. Finding what she sought she caressed him from tip to root and back up, feeling him jerk in her hand.

'_God he's big._' She'd never been with any man as physically large as her partner, always going out with men who didn't dwarf her the way he did. Whilst she was aware of the locker room gossip about his less obvious 'physical dimensions' she had never really given it much consideration before, despite her fantasies.

Now she found herself stroking the subject of said gossip, easily nine and a half inches in length and so solid in girth she couldn't quite manage to wrap her hand entirely around it. Yet she didn't feel at all apprehensive. The after effects of the two orgasms Bobby had already brought her to were still clear in her body. She was wetter than she could ever remember being for any man and every inch of her body was loose and relaxed. Bobby's constant stroking of her body was keeping her in an ongoing state of arousal such as she had never experienced and now she was especially thankful of that.

She kissed and licked at any skin within reach of her mouth as she fondled him, her hand running up and down his length, occasionally when she reached his base she feathered her fingers around his scrotum, gently cosseting his balls and feeling them tighten still further in response to her actions. Feeling his body shudder at what she was doing to him and hearing the masculine groans coming from his mouth she felt a sudden and overpowering need to taste him. She shoved lightly at his chest and he rolled onto his back.

She started working her way down his torso, her own body aching at the intense desire that was overwhelming her. She reached her destination and ran her tongue across his glands, savouring the salty, masculine taste of him. She kissed her way down his shaft, nuzzling at his sack when she reached the base. She flattened her tongue against the ridged underside and swept back up before taking the head of his penis between her lips and running her tongue all over that part of him now enclosed within her mouth.

"Oh yes, Alex, that's so good" he managed to moan.

Alex was extremely pleased at his response, this again was a rare act for her and knowing she could elicit such a reaction from her lover was causing her to become even more aroused.

She dropped her mouth lower down his shaft, whilst wrapping one hand around the bottom half of him, pumping gently in time with the movements of her mouth. Her other hand went to work between his legs, caressing his balls. One finger stretched back, stroking gently against his perineum and causing him to thrust slightly up into her mouth. Her tongue worked constantly, licking and caressing, her lips sucking was she moved her mouth further down then back up again, before dropping back down again, each time taking him a little further inside her.

She knew she must be doing something right, if the sounds coming from Bobby were any indication. He gasped her name, between moans and groans until finally he could stand it no more. She felt his hands beneath her arms as he quite literally lifted her mouth off of him and brought her once more up to his chest, rolling her onto her back in the process.

"I do something wrong?" she asked, the sly smile on her face telling him she knew she hadn't.

"On the contrary, much more of that and we'd have been into recovery time." He teased back.

Then his mouth was on hers again, as he used his knee to part her legs. Moist heat against his thigh told him all he needed to know as he positioned himself at her entrance. Gentle fingers brushed the hair from her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, as he rubbed himself against her. He knew he would need the lubrication if he wasn't going to hurt her. The memory of how tight she had been around his fingers making him almost wary in his approach.

"Please, Bobby, I want you inside me." Her involuntary thrusts as he pressed against her clit telling him she was once more approaching her tipping point. '_Not again, never three times in one night, not even twice before now._'

He continued to press against her, his mouth once again playing havoc with the nerve endings in her neck.

"Bobby, I love you. Please I want to know what it feels like to have you inside of me." She pleaded, even as her nails dug into his back.

He shifted his hips back slightly. His erection was so hard he didn't need any manual assistance to align himself to her as he pressed forward slowly into tight, moist, welcoming softness and warmth.

If he'd been uncertain before, it was now definite. No other woman would ever compare to the one now in his bed, in his arms. He couldn't remember any woman ever feeling as perfect as she did and he'd barely entered her. He withdrew slightly then pressed forward again, further this time, gently opening her up to him and allowing her time to adjust. He continued this slow repetition until finally he was pressed tight against her body, fully sheathed within her.

Alex drew her legs up, tilting her pelvis and drawing him still further into her tightness. It was all he could do not to lose it right then, as her body began to shift against his, rocking gently as she moaned, her eyes closed once more, her own passion undeniable.

"God, Alex, your so tight. You feel so damn good." He kissed her, his tongue moving in the same rhythm as their hips now set, steady and gentle. He pulled his mouth from hers, "Oh, love, you're perfect. So hot, so wet and ready, you want this so badly don't you. Alex, open your eyes. Please."

Her eyes opened, fixing on his. He could see the fire burning in her, a fire no other man could ignite or quench. And he certainly intended to quench it. He speeded up his strokes and she matched his moves perfectly, as always keeping time with him.

As they sped up she gasped, "Oh yes, there, just like that."

The thrust harder into her, knowing she was nearing her peak again as she started to tighten around him. Her hips sped up still further, occasionally circling as he thrust fully into her, causing extra stimulation to her clit. She could feel him all the way up inside her, deeper than any other man had ever been. He filled her perfectly, his glands thrusting against her cervix, causing sensations she had never come close to experiencing before. He had prepared her so thoroughly that despite the differences in their sizes there was no pain beyond that which was pleasurable to her.

"Oh, god, Bobby, not again." she wailed, as yet another orgasm swept through her, she bucked beneath him wildly, losing all control of her body as the most intense climax of her life overtook her.

He lost control as she tightened almost painfully around him, he rammed into her repeatedly even as he pulled her more tightly to him. Somehow she managed to keep her eyes open and she watched his face as a thousand emotions played across his beloved features; his love, need, passion and countless others. He stared into her eyes as he emptied into her, seeing her love and need for him, her total acceptance of him as her lover.

Finally spent, he collapsed on top of her for a second before he tried to pull away, afraid he would crush her.

"Please, stay there." She murmured softly.

"I don't wanna squish you," came his soft reply.

"I like how this feels." She stroked his curls.

They lay there for a few minutes, savouring the afterglow of their loving.

Bobby kissed her, a gentle kiss that barely more than touched her lips as he finally withdrew from her and rolled onto the bed beside her, pulling her with him so that her head rested on his chest. He pulled the covers gently over them both.

"That was unbelievable." She ran her hand down his chest, enjoying the fact she was responsible for the film of sweat on his skin and only too aware of her own similar state.

He caressed her scalp, playing with her hair. "You think? Wait until I get my breath back, Eames. Then I'll show you unbelievable!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Unbelievable

Disclaimer: Nothing associated with LO:CI belongs to me. In fact very little at all belongs to me so please don't sue.

A/N: For BlueWolf2, Metisse et al who wanted to see whether Bobby was as good as his word.

* * *

Alex looked up at her partner, "You can't possibly mean you want more?" She couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed at her question.

"Considering the fact I've been fantasising about getting you into my bed for the past four years, Alex, unless you've got other plans for the rest of the night, I most definitely want more." There was no hint of embarrassment in Bobby's voice and there was a very satisfied smile on his face as he met her eyes.

For once Alex Eames was speechless. "Oh," was all the response she could seem to muster. Joe had been rather a restrained lover, a definite one performance a night man, two or three nights a week. The two lovers she'd had before her marriage had been relatively short-lived relationships and the sex with both, whilst satisfying enough, had never been earth shattering nor exactly extensive.

"Alex," he turned onto his side so that he was facing her, continuing to stroke her hair as he spoke, sensing her embarrassment and seeking to reassure her, "you're a beautiful woman. You shouldn't be surprised that I want to make love to you again after waiting so long to be able to." He kissed her, not a hungry, demanding kiss as she expected but a gentle, almost questioning exploration of her lips by his.

"I meant what I said earlier, Alex, I won't pressure you. I may well try gentle persuasion," he kissed her again, just as softly, "but, ultimately, the decision is yours." He returned his lips once more to hers, unable to get enough of the taste of her mouth or the sensation of her lips against his.

"So, if were to say I've had enough for tonight, what happens next?" she asked, looking into his eyes as he finally released her mouth.

He smiled at her, then kissed her again before answering. "What happens next is I get to go to sleep with you in my arms, I hope, but if you'd rather have the bed to yourself I can still sleep out on the sofa." '_Not that I'd be getting much sleep either way._' he added silently.

"You really would do that wouldn't you?" she couldn't quell the burst of somewhat guilty happiness that went through her at the thought that he would deny himself the comfort of his own bed and the pleasure he obviously took in having her in his arms, if that was what she asked of him.

"I'd do anything for you, Alex, even before tonight." He kissed her again, forcing himself not to deepen the kiss beyond working her lips with his own.

He longed to explore her mouth with his tongue once more, to feel her tongue slide along his and return his exploration but he also needed her to be certain of what she wanted. He knew he could, quite easily, work her body into such a state of arousal she'd be willing to agree to anything he suggested but that wasn't what he wanted, not with her and certainly not after what they had just shared. Whichever way things went from here he wanted it to be Alex's decision.

He pulled back slightly so that he could see her face. "Right now I'll settle for just being able to hold you if that's all you want."

She stared at him, hearing the sincerity in his voice and seeing his love for her in his eyes. This time she initiated the kiss, her lips brushing softly against his before trailing along his jaw until she reached his ear.

"How about we settle for just laying here for a while. Maybe do a little necking." She allowed her lips to brush against his ear as she made the suggestion. "Then, perhaps, you could show me what else I've been missing out on these past few years."

He buried his face in the curve of her neck, his lips brushing lightly against her skin as he spoke, "I think I like the sound of that plan."

* * *

He gently sucked on her neck, not hard enough to mark her but with enough pressure to draw her warm skin into his mouth for him to taste it, the tip of his tongue caressing the morsel he held between his lips. He felt her shiver slightly in response and found himself wondering about just how limited her sexual experience might actually be. Even as he continued to taste and explore the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulders once more, he found himself replaying the events of the evening so far, trying to unravel the contradictory responses she was giving him. She hadn't lacked confidence when she had initiated their first kiss, nor when she had ordered him into the bedroom. The way she'd removed his shirt, then her own clothing before joining him on the bed spoke of a woman who knew what she wanted and certainly intended to get it. She had admitted her lack of experience when it came to oral sex although she had certainly been able to give him an incredible amount of pleasure both in her responses to his own ministrations of her and when she had taken him into her mouth.

He kissed his way up to her lips, savouring their gentle contact for a moment before slipping his tongue between them and feeling her open to him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, lapping around every inch and relishing the flavours and textures he found within. Still his mind was working, she certainly didn't hesitate to return his mouth's attention, her own tongue sliding along his and exploring his mouth with a fervour he found extremely erotic. Yet he couldn't help but question her surprise at him wanting to make love to her again, not to mention her almost stunned reaction to him bringing her to more than one orgasm. Had she never had a lover who had shown her how amazingly sensual, just how downright sexy, she really was?

He didn't know how many lovers she'd had, besides her late husband, but he found himself thanking them for being such blind idiots. He fully intended to ensure that, now he had the opportunity, Alex would receive an extensive 'education' in exactly how she should be treated by a man. Of course, that education would technically be wasted, as he had absolutely no intention of ever letting any other man get anywhere near her, but he was determined to make up for the obvious shortcomings of those men who had gone before him in her life. He had never been a member of the 'roll over and go to sleep' school of lovemaking and now, with the incentive of having the only woman he had ever fallen completely in love with in his arms, he intended to make the most of every second.

* * *

He rolled onto his back, drawing Alex with him so that she completely on top of him. This gave him free access to her back. He had a sneaking suspicion that his petite partner had no idea of just how sensitive the skin of her back could be. He'd been sorely tempted whilst indulging her propensity for back rubs during her pregnancy to take advantage of the situation she was putting them both in and had spent more than one evening at her house fighting his baser instincts, as his hands slid over whatever thin layer of material acted as a barrier between her skin and his, listening to the soft moans of pleasure coming from her lips and feeling her flesh quiver beneath his fingertips. The situation was not helped by the fact that her pregnancy had made her no less attractive to him. Her obvious trust in him and his own feelings for her had been enough to stop him from taking advantage of her reaction to his hands working against the muscles of her back. Alex had joked it off, putting her response down to the hormones flooding her body, but he believed there was something more to it, not that he had said anything at the time. Now he had the opportunity to find out which of them had been right.

Keeping his right hand in her hair and continuing to kiss her, he allowed his left hand to start thoroughly exploring her naked back. He started by trailing fingertips lightly across the back of her shoulders, then tracing the outline of first one shoulderblade and then the other, causing a small moan to escape Alex's lips. He moved his right hand down from the back of her head, gently massaging her neck for a moment before starting to work both hands up and down the length of her spine. Drawing soft circles with his fingertips he caressed her from between her shoulders working his way slowly down to just above her hips before retracing his route back up to her shoulders. He repeated the process, taking great delight in feeling her muscles shiver beneath his long, dexterous fingers. She continued kissing him, breaking her mouth away from his occasionally to trail kisses along his jaw, seemingly oblivious to the soft moans that were escaping her lips. He smiled softly, satisfied that he had been correct in his conjecture, her entire back was a network of minor erogenous zones.

As his hands worked their way down her back once more, her mouth worked its way down his neck, her lips and tongue exploring as they went. When he reached her hips this time he kept going, bringing his hands down to cup her behind, his fingertips digging possessively into her flesh as he kneaded it. By now her mouth had found the juncture of his neck and shoulder, in response to his hands' actions she groaned against this sensitive spot for a second before giving into an overwhelming urge and sucking hard against his skin. Her small hands, which had been softly caressing his shoulders now gripped almost harshly, her nails digging in slightly. A groan escaped his throat and his hands tightened further on her flesh, as he fought to control his reaction to her, knowing he had a lot longer to last before he was done with her this time.

His right hand continued kneading, whilst his left slid further down, gripping her just above the knee and drawing her leg up, thereby opening her centre to him as he slid his hand back up, his fingers continuing to draw tiny circles, this time on the flesh of her inner thigh. His right hand now worked its way up her back again, reaching the back of her head he guided her mouth back to his, kissing her tenderly and murmuring his love for her against her lips. The fingers of his left hand continued to caress her thigh, occasionally brushing against her outer labia.

She pulled her mouth away from his. "What …" she panted slightly, "what are you doing?" she seemed dazed by her own responses.

"I'm fairly sure it's something you're enjoying." He grinned up at her, ceasing his hand's motion on her thigh for a moment. "Of course, if you want me to stop …" he let the comment hang.

She shook her head before bringing her mouth back to his, kissing him hungrily as her hips started to squirm, trying to get his hand to move closer to her centre. When his hand resisted her attempted manoeuvring, she broke their kiss, staring down at him with obvious frustration in her eyes.

"Oh no, Alex, you're gonna to tell me what you want. I want you to tell me what you like, or equally what you don't. What you want me to do and when you want me to stop." He pulled her face back down, kissing her with as much passion and hunger as she had just displayed. "I'm not about to risk there being any misunderstandings between us, not when it comes to what gives you pleasure or makes you uncomfortable."

* * *

She stared at him, disbelief written all over her face. Joe had hated it when she spoke during their lovemaking, something he had made completely clear to her early in their relationship. It hadn't bothered her that much, she'd never been particularly verbal during sex in any case. She might not have a problem coming out with some off the cuff innuendo in the squad room or bar but she had never had a man ask her to direct him during a sexual encounter before.

"You actually want me to talk … while we're … while we're having sex." She managed to get the words out before he kissed her again, stealing her breath and addling her brain.

"I want you to talk to me whilst we make love." He emphasised the last two words, kissing her again and enjoying the feeling of her tiny body squirming on top of his large frame. He'd never had a lover as petite as his partner and the difference in their sizes was something he found tremendously erotic. "I intend to make love with you, Alex. This is about more than just physical release for me and I'm certain that's mutual. Now, I could work on a basis of trial and error. For instance, I'm fairly sure you want me to do something like this." He finally moved his left hand to the very top of her inner thigh, before bringing it to rest against her centre, his middle finger spurring surely between her folds and finding her clit, which he began to circle gently as he continued speaking to her.

"But, of course, I could be mistaken and you may have wanted me to slide my finger into you." He kissed her again, keeping the contact light, moving his lips against hers in time with the stroking of his finger over her clit. Then he pulled her head back, trailing his lips down her throat until they rested against her pulse point. Not pulling his mouth away from her skin, he spoke. "Tell me, Alex, should I continue like this or do you want something else. I liked it when you spoke to me before, when you told me you wanted me inside you, and how good it felt as we made love. You don't need to hold back with me, I don't care if you scream and swear, if you issue orders, simply state preferences or tell me how I'm making you feel. I want to hear your voice, Alex. I need to know what you want me to do next." He could feel her response in the thundering of her pulse against his lips and the warmth between her legs, not to mention the way her body squirmed atop his.

He brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her again, his tongue pressing into her mouth and stroking around that moisture and warmth in the same way he was looking forward to stroking his tongue around her core once more. He kept his tongue and the movements of his finger across her clit in time with each other, wanting to encourage her body, if not her mind, to remember the sensations his mouth had caused against her most sensitive parts.

She broke free of his mouth seeking air, gasping for breath, her words came in short pants. "Please, Bobby … it feels … so good when you … touch me like that … don't stop."

She raised her other leg, tilting her pelvis slightly backwards to give his hand even better access, and he continued to tease the small pulsing nub beneath his fingertips; circling it, stroking over it, pressing it gently, then capturing it between two fingers and squeezing with just enough pressure to almost cause her pain, but not quite enough to actually hurt. He was particularly pleased with her response to that move.

"Oh, damn … that's … oh yes … wonderful." She panted against the crook of his neck, where she had once more buried her face. Her body pressed itself more firmly down onto his, her nipples, already hardened and erect, pressing into the firm muscle of his chest, as if attempting to relieve some of the pressure he could feel building within her.

"That's it, sweetheart, tell me." He encouraged her, his words slightly muffled as her kissed her hair, then buried his nose in the silky strands and inhaled her body's scent, now muskier than usual as a result of her arousal. "Do you want more?"

"Yes …" she panted, then whimpered as he squeezed again, causing her body to quake in response. "Inside … want to feel …" her hips thrust against his hand, "… feel your fingers … inside me again."

He withdrew his hand from her warmth, squeezing her buttock and feeling her grind against his stomach in response. "I want you to sit up, Alex. I want to see your face when you come."

She shook her head where it still nestled against his neck. He raised his knees, shoved the blankets aside and, wrapping his hands gently around her ribcage, lifted her so that she was sitting on his stomach using his legs as a backrest. She kept her eyes closed, as if to try and hide from him. His hands ran down the sides of her body until he reached her hips, which he tilted forwards revealing her glistening folds beneath a neatly trimmed patch of hair. He stroked his fingers up and down the sides of her body for a moment, speaking softly to her as he caressed her.

"I like to watch, Alex, you know that. If you really do feel uncomfortable like this, then you can lie back down, I won't stop you and I won't force you into something you really don't want."

His hands were now level with her breasts and he gently ran his thumbs over the soft swells of their sides, barely making contact with the skin there. He watched captivated by her reaction to him, as her chest thrust forward, nipples visibly hardening even more, one of her hands started to rise from where it rested against his abdomen, then froze in midair as she realised what she was doing. Her eyes flew open and met his expecting to see shock, maybe distaste, certainly not the excitement and desire she found.

"You want to touch yourself." He took her hovering hand and placed it almost reverently against the upper slope of her breast, guiding it downwards until her fingers brushed against the stiffened peak. His other hand trailed downwards and as her own fingers made contact with her nipple, his fingers once again made contact with her clit, brushing firmly against that sensitive spot as he lubricated them ready to enter her.

"I want you to be able to do whatever gives you pleasure. If you want to try something, try it. I'm not going to judge anything you do here, Alex. If you enjoy it then it can't be a bad thing." He felt her relaxing as he spoke, her body easing back against his legs more comfortably. He let go of the hand at her breast, gratified when she continued stroking and tweaking her nipple. His eyes returned to her face, drinking in the soft smile on her slightly parted lips and the unmistakable arousal in her half closed eyes.

"I could watch you like this all night, Alex." He murmured.

"Please, Bobby, I want your fingers in me." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

He slid his index finger into her, seeking and finding several of her internal pleasure points and making her hips thrust against his hand. He shifted his feet down the bed slightly, laying her further back and in the process causing her free hand to slide upwards onto her inner thigh beside where his own hand worked to pleasure her. Her fingers started to brush against the sensitive skin there in time with her other hand's motions on her breast.

"Mmm … more … want you to … fill me." She was beginning to pant again, as her arousal intensified.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." He slid his long middle finger into her, sweeping around her walls before pressing against her g-spot, eliciting a groan from her as her entire body shuddered in response.

The hand on her breast tightened its grip, kneading now rather than stroking, and the one on her thigh slid to her centre, finding her clitoris and starting to rub it tentatively, as her hips moved in almost lazy circles, encouraging his fingers' explorations.

"That's it, baby," his voice was husky with desire as he became increasingly turned on from seeing her respond to his touches and words, better yet was watching her relax and allow herself to touch her own body. "You want more don't you. Talk to me, Alex."

The tip of her tongue slid across her lips wetting them, before she found her voice again. "Use your other …" she gasped as he pressed against her g-spot again, "other hand on … my breast."

Her voice was becoming thick with arousal and the underlying note of uncertainty it had carried was fast disappearing, as she continued to see nothing but acceptance, approval, love and desire in his eyes. That he continued to encourage her to talk, almost to the point of demanding it from her was liberating for her, allowing her the possibility of exploring areas of her sexuality she had previously repressed or simply been unaware of.

He brought his right hand round from where it rested against her ribs, cupping her neglected breast and running his thumb over the nipple. The visual effect from his viewpoint, the contrast between his hand on one breast and hers on the other, was enough to send a shudder of desire through his body. He could feel himself starting to harden as his body reacted to his lover's arousal. He continued working his fingers within her, in time with his hand now on her breast. She carried on kneading her breast, her other hand continuing to caress her clit, her strokes becoming more confident, her hips thrusting and circling as her body sought some relief from the tensions within.

"Bobby, I need … more …" she could barely believe she was doing this, nevermind saying these things.

He pressed a third finger into her, her walls stretching to accommodate his thick digits. She wasn't used to feeling so full and the added pressure within her was all it took to set her orgasm into action. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and thrust them harder into her, stroking firmly against her g-spot at the same time. She threw her head back, a wordless wail stretching her mouth as the first intense wave of her orgasm washed over her, her hands falling away from her body as it arched, her head falling back as she momentarily lost control of her body. His fingers continued to work within her and his other hand grasped at her breast.

"Don't stop, Bobby, please don't stop." She ground herself against his hand, as she found her voice.

He released her breast, taking the hand that had fallen from between her legs and placing it back there, using her fingers to further stimulate her pulsing clit. Her other hand returned to her breast, squeezing and kneading, even as her orgasm continued to reverberate through her. He returned his hand to her empty breast, squeezing and kneading in rhythm with the action of her hand on its neighbour.

"That's it, sweetheart, show me how you like it." He encouraged.

She brought her head forward, looking into his eyes, "This feels so amazing … I've never …" her voice failed her as her body spasmed again, the combination of her hands and Bobby's working her body to a second equally intense climax, before the first was truly over.

This time she could take no more. As the spasm released her body, she collapsed forward onto his chest, shivering from head to toe unable to move, her hands still between them. Bobby slid his hand that had worked her breast around to her back, using it to hold her steady, whilst he continued to work his fingers within her, slowing and softening his movements and drawing out her pleasure, until he felt her walls relax around his fingers and her body go completely lax as she lay on him. He finally withdrew his fingers from her, sodden with her juices, which now flowed freely from her centre coating her thighs and his stomach where she straddled him. A small mewling sound escaped her lips, half a protest at the sudden sensation of emptiness and half a demand for more. He tightened his arm around her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Don't worry, baby, there's more. You just need a moment." He whispered.

She snuggled herself more tightly against him, her arms coming up from between their bodies and wrapping around his neck. She tilted her head up so she could see his face and watched, fascinated, as he brought the hand that had been inside her to his mouth and started to lick her juices from his fingers, smiling at her as he did so.

* * *

He allowed her a few minutes respite, knowing from her exclamations during their earlier lovemaking that she was unaccustomed to dealing with multiple orgasms. He stroked his hands gently up and down her back, keeping her level of arousal steady, whilst the tremors running through her lessened and her breathing became regular. Confident that she would now be ready for him to continue he rolled them both over, kissing her tenderly as she came to rest beneath his body once more.

She shuffled under him until she felt the length of his erection pressing between her open folds and pressing against her still softly pulsing clit, rubbing against him and enraptured at the groans of pleasure her actions elicited from him. She shifted again taking the first couple of inches of him into her core, expecting he would now be ready to make love her again. She was surprised when he drew back, breaking their kiss as he withdrew his penis from her.

"No, need to rush things, Alex." He grinned at her, dropping a quick kiss onto her lips. "Unless you're absolutely set on skipping the next course. Although I must admit your enthusiasm is very flattering and I am tempted to take you up on the offer." As if to emphasise his point he slid back into her, forcing himself to hold back when he reached the halfway point and she tightened around him; the pulsing of her walls, the warm flow of her juices around his member and the soft mewling noise coming from her lips testing his self-control to the limit, as he held himself still within her for a moment, kissing her hungrily and savouring the feel of her around him, before withdrawing again.

She stared up into his eyes, seeing his passion, his need for her and wondered why he was denying himself. "I … I don't understand … why … what next course?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I rather like the taste of you." He kissed her lips, running the tip of his tongue over them. "Your mouth …" He trailed his lips down her neck, his tongue darting out to sample various points as he progressed downwards. "Your skin …" He continued kissing his way down until he reached her breasts, nuzzling and nibbling every inch of one before taking its rock hard nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Oh god, Bobby …" she gasped as bolts of delight shot from her nipple throughout her body, settling in her clit, seeming to make not just that one small part of her, but her entire core, pulse with pleasure.

"I really like the taste of your breasts, and they're double the treat." He kept his lips against the sensitised skin of her breast as he spoke, before he moved his head across to repeat the process on her other breast.

"That feels fantastic." She groaned as he sucked her second nipple into his mouth.

He looked up at her, running his tongue over her taut peak before releasing it. "It tastes fantastic as well." He smiled at her before returning his lips to her skin. He worked his way down her abdomen at an almost leisurely pace, his lips and tongue seemingly determined to taste every square inch of flesh. She could almost feel her body melting as the heat within her rose, her fingers wove through his curls caressing his scalp and she murmured endearments and encouragement between gasps and moans.

At last he reached his objective, arranging her thighs over his shoulders and allowing her legs to rest along his back, his lips lightly caressed all around her outer folds, still swollen and open from their earlier activity. He raised his head for a moment, capturing her eyes with his own.

"I was right last time. You do taste amazing and I think I am addicted."

He returned is attention to her centre, his mouth and tongue working their way once more around her outer folds before he started to lap at her inner labia. Her flavour this time was slightly different, but the hint of him left over from their earlier intimacy did nothing to detract from the pleasure he took in tasting her. If anything the reminder of how her heat felt around him and the intensity of the pleasure they'd shared served to heighten his enjoyment, driving him to redouble his efforts as he swiped his tongue around the outer edges of her core. He kissed, caressed, nibbled and sucked all around her centre with the exception of where he knew she most needed him to be. Occasionally he allowed himself to slip his tongue inside her, lapping up the juices that were now flowing freely from her and relishing their flavour.

Waiting until he was sure she could stand his teasing no longer, he listened to her panting, her words almost lost in the heaviness of her breathing as she continued murmuring to him. Then came the words he had anticipated hearing.

"Please, Bobby, make me come." She panted, head rolling from side to side against the pillow.

His raised is mouth from her, causing her to make that wonderful mewling sound he was so beginning to enjoy drawing from her. "How, Alex, tell me how."

He returned his mouth to her folds, lapping and licking, his tongue caressing to either side but never directly over her clit.

"Suck me … suck my clit …" she panted, then let loose a deep moan as his lips captured her nub, sucking hard, his tongue making up for its neglect, as it licked and probed, gently sliding back the hood over the tiny organ and opening it fully to his ministrations. He sucked harder, drawing the pulsing bundle of nerves completely clear of its sheath then holding it gently between his teeth, allowing him to use his tongue to caress the supersensitive cluster of flesh and nerves.

Alex had never felt anything like this in her life, her hips bucked and her vagina pulsed, the pleasure he was causing her so intense it was on the edge of being pain.

"Oh my god … what are …" she got no further, as he repeated his skilful swipe of his tongue against her uncovered clit.

Her body arched up off the bed, head now thrashing, her heels digging into his back, as she screamed, "Oh yes … definitely yes."

Juices literally squirted from her core, surprising even Bobby. He was aware of female ejaculation, had even managed to cause the reaction in one past bed partner, but he hadn't expected such an intense response from Alex, believing her inhibitions would hold her back from enjoying his attentions so fully. He released her clit from between his teeth, kissing it softly and being rewarded with another gush of juices against his chin. His mouth descended now to her opening, kissing and lapping, drinking her juices and revelling in the sheer quantity of this wonderful nectar she was presenting him with.

Had it not been for the throbbing ache between his own legs he honestly believed he could have stayed there, lapping at her, for the rest of the night. Once again he continued his attentions to her, drawing out her pleasure, and his own, until he felt her body relax. Then he kissed his way back up her, as previously stopping to pay particular attention to the sensitive skin of her breasts. On reaching her mouth, he hesitated, aware of her juices still around his mouth and chin, and her flavour still strong on his tongue. She pulled his face down to hers, her tongue flicking out to sample the juices around his mouth before she brought her lips to his and kissed him deeply, her tongue gliding around the inside of his mouth, reacquainting itself with every point it could reach.

* * *

The need for oxygen drove their mouths apart and he found himself looking down into eyes that once again showed confusion.

"Alex, sweetheart, what's wrong." He shifted off of her, leaning on one elbow so that he could still see her face, he rested his chin on his hand, the fingers of his other hand gently caressing the side of her face.

"I'm … I'm sorry … that's never happened before." The uncertainty had returned to her voice.

'_Another first time experience, I __**am**__ going to enjoy teaching you exactly what you're capable of, Alex._' He thought to himself, as he carefully considered his next words. He kissed her, holding back the hunger coursing through his body, instead pouring all the tenderness and love he felt for her into this kiss.

"If I'm very, very lucky, that will happen again, and often." He whispered as he pulled slowly back from her, making sure she was looking into his eyes as he spoke. "Most women don't experience, or maybe aren't capable of experiencing, that particular form of orgasm, Alex. The fact that you were aroused enough and felt sufficiently relaxed," just staring into her eyes, seeing her confusion giving way as his words reassured her and watching her passion replace it, was enough to drive the rest of his carefully crafted reassurance from his mind. "Alex … that you trusted me enough to let yourself go like that … god, Eames, I love you."

He brought his mouth down to hers, this time letting his need for her dominate the kiss, his tongue invading her mouth and stroking strongly against the length of hers. The hand that had supported his head slipped behind hers, drawing her mouth more firmly against his as his fingers wove between the strands of her hair. His other hand slid down grasping her hip and turning her body against his. Her leg moved up over his hip as he turned her body, allowing his erection to press against the heat and moisture at the juncture of her thighs.

An almost animalistic growl rumbled through his chest as his hips thrust against her and she gasped as he rubbed himself between her folds, his rigid flesh sliding against sensitised nerves. His hand now gripped her thigh moving it higher on his hip before it moved to her buttock pulling her as close against him as it was possible to get without actually entering her. His fingers dug greedily into her flesh as she drew back slightly before rubbing herself along his length, her juices coating him. As she reached his base she pulled her mouth away from his.

"Don't you dare …" she gasped, as she continued to pump her hips, spreading the liquid almost spilling from her core along his throbbing length, preparing him to enter her, her words came in short spurts, in time with the motion of her body "… try and tell me … you want to … wait any longer … Bobby Goren."

She pressed her mouth to his, opening his lips with her tongue and sucking his tongue into her mouth and caressing it with hers, she continued to rub herself up and down his length, sucking his tongue and pumping her hips in perfect rhythm. Feeling him swell even more and feeling, rather than hearing, another deep growl rumble through his chest, she released his mouth. Feeling more confident than she ever had during sex with any man, she issued an ultimatum.

"You're turn to tell me, Bobby. Are you going to make love to me again or do I have to find some other way to relieve your tension?" She gave him no time to answer before her mouth was back on his, sucking at his tongue once more and making her intended alternative clear.

* * *

For a moment he was almost tempted to test her resolve, as she wrapped her tongue around his in the same way she had wrapped it around his erection earlier. Then she drew her hips back just a little further than on her previous strokes along his length, causing his tip to nestle against her open slit. Her juices spilled over the head of his penis, her pelvis tilted slightly and she slid towards him, once again drawing just the first couple of inches of him into an almost unbearable tightness and heat.

He rolled, her mouth still doing amazing things to his, until she was laying beneath him. Both her legs now wrapped around his waist and her arms tightened around his neck. She released his mouth once more, kissing along his jaw, when she reached his ear she nipped the lobe before caressing the shell with her lips, whispering as she did so.

"Well, Bobby, are you going to tell me?" she pumped her hips gently, not quite letting him slip from her but not drawing him any further into her on her upward stroke.

"I swear, Alex, I've never known a woman like you." He groaned as she undulated against him, controlling each withdrawal and penetration to perfection, her breasts pressing against his chest in counterpoint to the motion of her pelvis. "I want to make love to you."

He kissed her, spilling every ounce of his four years of longing into her in that one kiss, which she returned with equal fervour.

"I'm so glad you said that," she whispered as their mouths parted.

He intended to take his time entering her, as he had the first time, allowing her to adjust around him. He slid slightly further into her then started to withdraw. Alex anticipated his move and, instead of relaxing her legs to allow his withdrawal she tightened them around him and thrust her pelvis completely off the bed, taking his entire length at a single stroke. Just as it seemed she couldn't possibly accommodate all of him so quickly, her pelvis tilted, her muscles flexed and she felt his scrotum pressing against her outer margin. A yell of triumph and passion rolled from her mouth as her hips slammed against his and his glans banged, almost painfully, against her cervix.

As she yelled, he shouted, "Oh god, Alex, you're incredible."

He kissed her, his hips pumping gently and hers circling each time he filled her. She held him tight against her, her knees and ankles holding him hostage and allowing him only a few scant inches of movement. He made the most of what little freedom her limbs permitted him, making each small thrust count and circling his pelvis in time with hers, delighting in the way her inner muscles contracted in response. Meanwhile he scattered gentle kisses across every inch of her face and neck, whispering to her between kisses; telling her how beautiful she was, how wonderful she felt around him, that no one had ever been this responsive; a seemingly endless spiral of words, countless variations of 'I love you', 'you're my soulmate', 'you're gorgeous' and 'this feels fantastic', without repetition or resorting to cliché. He called her 'Alex', 'sweetheart', 'angel', 'baby', 'darling', even 'Eames' slipped out a few more times. She was 'beautiful', 'gorgeous', 'stunning' and innumerable other things besides. He switched between English, Italian, German, whichever of the languages he knew that surfaced in his brain at any particular moment. Every phrase and endearment that passed his lips, whether she understood what he was saying or not, bolstered her confidence, encouraging her to continue both to move and speak, reassuring her of his feelings and cementing her own feelings for him still further.

She murmured to him in return, as her hands stroked his shoulders and her fingers wove through his hair, her lips and tongue caressing and tasting whatever skin her mouth could reach. He was 'Bobby', 'my love', 'darling', inevitably 'Goren' and a seemingly endless stream of pet names, as she told him how deeply she loved him, how long she had wanted him, that she needed him not only as her lover but as her best friend. She whispered, repeatedly and in various ways, that he was the best lover she'd ever had and how wonderful he made her feel, how completely he fulfilled her emotionally, as well as satisfying her physically, as no one else ever had.

She felt him swelling, thickening further, at her words and the slow easy motion of their bodies against each other. He felt the flow of her juices, ever increasing, around him; her walls expanding to accommodate him then contracting greedily about him, as if her body were trying to consume him. Her limbs remained snug around his body, limiting their mutual fields of motion. They continued like that for what seemed to Alex like an eternity, then Bobby's mouth was on hers, kissing her into silence, his body suddenly motionless against hers. As their lips separated they stared into each other's eyes, easily reading the love, passion, acceptance, desire and need they both felt.

"I need more room, Alex," he whispered, one hand moving down to stroke the soft skin of her thigh where it wrapped around him. "Let me remind you what I can do to you."

He pressed himself even deeper into her, circling his hips as he reached his limit. She gasped as his glans caressed her cervix at the same time as the rough thatch of hair around his base rubbed across her clit. Her walls rippled around the length of him and her nails raked across the skin of his shoulders as she arched against him. Her legs slackened their hold, allowing him the space he asked for. His hips pumped back, almost to the point of withdrawing from her completely. He held back for a moment, feathering soft kisses and gentle nibbles across her breasts, then he thrust into her again, his action smooth and sure, sheathing himself within her to the hilt, both of them groaning at the sensation of him entering her afresh.

His forehead rested against hers, his eyes locking with hers as he repeated his near withdrawal. She mewled in protest, her hips trying to follow his but one strong hand now held her down, the other supporting his weight at the elbow whilst his fingers lightly caressed the side of her face and played with her hair. This time as he thrust forward he took her mouth as well as her body, his lips almost crushing hers and his tongue demanding entrance. The sensation of his dual penetration almost overwhelmed her and she sucked greedily at his tongue as her core tightened around him almost painfully, a rippling sheath around his hardness.

Feeling how she tightened, her body arching, breasts thrusting against his chest, he knew she was getting close to her tipping point again. Still fully within her, he rolled them over so that she once more straddled him.

* * *

Releasing her mouth he asked, "When did you last ride a man until you came, Alex?"

He was stunned by her response. "Not since before my marriage, then only once, none of them liked this position much."

Her hips rolled against his as she spoke, instinct driving her actions as gravity pulled her even tighter down onto her lover. He eased her upwards so that she was once again sitting, this time with his erection inside her instead of his fingers. He thrust up into her, watching enthralled as her teeth sank into her bottom lip, his hands wrapping around her hips to steady her.

"I … really … like … this … position … Alex." He growled, each word punctuated with another thrust.

She leaned forward slightly, her hands gripping against the bottom of his ribs as she pumped her hips in response to his thrusts. "Bobby … I don't … know if I … can take … much more … of this." Her words in time with their motion.

He felt her grow tighter around him with each thrust and pump. "Just … do … what … works … for … you … angel."

As if she had been awaiting his permission, she straightened up completely, pumping down, one delicate hand sliding between her legs to part her folds and expose her clitoris, she moved her hand out of the way as she neared the base of his shaft. She ground down on him, hips circling, his erection hitting against every pleasure point along her walls, his glans stimulating her cervix and giving rise to a flood of sensations unlike anything she'd experienced in this position previously. Her exposed clit rubbed against the coarse hair at his base, tickling and scratching all in one wonderful sensation.

"This … feels … too … good." She panted, as she pumped her hips and he thrust in response. She ground against him each time she reached his base, her movements growing more erratic until she stopped pumping and started to circle her hips in an almost frenzied motion. Then her back arched, her hips rolled back and forth over his, seeking to stimulate her clitoris and he thrust upward, ramming himself as deeply into her as he could as she walls tightened excruciatingly around him and she screamed his name. Her hips continued rolling as her orgasm swept through her, wave upon wave of ecstasy ripping through her body, as she continued to cry out his name, over and over.

* * *

She tried to lean forward to kiss him, only to collapse onto his chest. His hands moved up her back holding her tightly to him as she found herself being rolled over again.

"I love you, Alex." He told her, kissing her gently, as he laid her down on the bed once more.

"You are amazing." She whispered.

He kissed her again. "That, my love, was all you."

"Not quite all." She countered, as he started to move within her once more.

She was surprised when he didn't thrust into her urgently, seeking his own release but instead kept his motion slow and gentle, almost reverent. She thrust upward trying to encourage him to move faster only to find his hand once more on her hip holding her body in check, his thumb stroking her skin to the same languorous rhythm as he was setting within her. She was still trembling slightly from her last orgasm but already she could feel her body responding to his gentle request, the seemingly unquenchable heat within her building as she felt him fill every inch of her with his own throbbing heat, his tip nestling and nudging against her cervix each time he moved his body against her own.

He kissed her, gently brushing his lips over hers then trailing soft kisses down her neck until he reached the point where it joined her shoulder. He started to nibble and suck at the sensitive skin there, hearing her breathing quicken as he did so. This time, instead of being careful not to mark her, he sucked harder giving in to the urge he'd held in check since she'd first straddled him in the lounge. He suckled hungrily at her flesh, knowing he would leave a mark on her skin, unable to resist leaving some visible evidence of his passion for her on her body, some reminder that she would see when she looked at herself in the mirror next morning.

Releasing her flesh from his mouth, he soothed the reddened skin with his tongue, then moved down, his lips caressing gently until he came to her collarbone, where he repeated the process. He worked his way down to her breast laving her nipple with his tongue before nipping it gently and listening to the soft groans and mumbled words of passionate approval that were again spilling from his lover's lips. His lips curved into a smile as he released the taut peak.

'_My lover,_' he thought as he moved his mouth against the soft curve of her breast. Again sucking and nibbling just hard enough to mark her flesh. '_My lover, my partner, my friend, my world_'_._ It wasn't about him possessing her, it was about how deeply she possessed him, how completely he had been hers even before tonight, how she'd finally brought him a sense of peace as she'd lain against him after they'd made love the first time. '_Mine now, always, please let it be always._'

At this thought his hips started to shift more urgently and he moved his mouth back to hers, kissing her passionately. Alex felt the slight edge of desperation in his kiss, responding just as passionately. As their lips parted from each other, she brought her hands to his cheeks and stared into his eyes, seeing the depth of his need for her clearly written there.

She kissed him gently, then whispered. "No one else, ever. I love you, Bobby, more than I'll ever be able to tell you. I need you, as my friend and as my lover. I want you like I've never wanted anyone in my entire life."

She kissed him again, harder this time, as if she could make him believe her words simply through the action of her lips on his. Her hips pumped in time to his increasingly urgent thrusts.

"You meant it, all of it didn't you, Bobby. I mean it as well, this is it for me, I'm yours Bobby, for as long as you want me." A groan escaped her lips as he thrust even harder into her, as if trying to make their bodies a single entity. She felt her body begin to quake again in response to his movements. "Oh God, yes Bobby. I'm yours, only yours, always yours."

His mouth was on hers again, his lips working almost harshly against hers as he felt himself swell still more within her, stretching her walls still further to accommodate him. He swallowed the gasps and groans coming from her as she shifted under him, her own thrusts as urgent as his, her walls seeming to tighten and expand all at the same time, rippling around him and caressing his length. He couldn't take any more, he felt his balls drawing up and his shaft swelling larger than he'd ever experienced before. He knew he must be dieing because nothing on earth could possibly feel like this. He'd thought she couldn't possibly get any wetter or hotter or tighter around him but she did.

He ripped his mouth from hers drawing breath only to release it almost immediately as he shouted her name and his love as reality split and he spilled into her again, hearing her scream his name in response, as he felt her own juices squirt against his shaft even as he continued to pump into her. He stared down into her tearstained face, fearing for a moment he had hurt her, the he saw the smile on her lips as she pulled his face down to hers kissing him.

He kissed her in return, staying over her and inside her until she released his mouth, tasting the salt of her tears on his lips. Then he felt the moisture on his own cheeks as her lips kissed away the tears he hadn't even realised he was shedding. When they'd finished kissing away each other's tears, he rolled onto his back, once again drawing her with him so that her head nestled below his chin.

* * *

She kissed his chest, her fingers twining through the smattering of hair there.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Nothing ever felt like that before."

He raised her chin with gentle fingers, placing an almost chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you. You are the only woman who ever made me feel at peace. " His fingertips traced the lines and planes of her face. "You really are the most amazing woman I've ever known."

She glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed, stunned when she realised they had just made love for over two hours. She couldn't help the slightly wicked grin that spread across her mouth.

"What?" he asked, seeing the change in her expression.

"Two hours, that really is unbelievable!" she chuckled, kissing him.

"Well, like I said, I had been waiting a while." he laughed, kissing her in return.

"So, let me see, where can we possibly go from 'unbelievable'?" she teased, expecting him to tell her to go to sleep.

Instead he started to stroke her body once again, his hand coming to rest on her breast, caressing gently and teasing her nipple. "How do you feel about astounding, incredible, amazing, mind-boggling, astonishing, utterly implausible or just plain out of this world? Because with you, I get the feeling it's never going to be anything less."

He kissed her again, his mind already working on which aspect of her 'education' they should cover next.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm just gonna go grab a shower now – the colder the better. Hope you all enjoyed this and that it was sufficiently 'unbelievable' for you! ;o) And this really is the end of this story.


End file.
